thieves Nigth Trick
by ShinigamiBlackpokerface
Summary: sasuke,sakura dos personas de diferentes bandos de la mafia,pero una salida cambiara sus vidas para siempre haciendo que sus destinos se unan fuertemente entren y descubran un historia de como son las cosas en los casinos ;)


Thieves Night Trick

Capitulo 1: Poker Face y Blackjack

Como la rutina de siempre ir a los casino de noche para apostar y pasar el rato divirtiéndose pero claro ya estaba que al final ellos siempre terminan ganado ya que si piensas ganar una apuesta contra ellos terminas durmiendo con los peces ya que estos nunca perdían y si lo llegaban hacer no era por nada siempre tenían una razón presente para todo ya que era los mejor apostadores de todo konoha ya que uno es de la mafia y la otra le faltaban unos cuantos escalones para serlo y ellos son Uchiha Sasuke Alias Poker Face y Haruno Sakura Alias Blackjack.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En la ciudad de konoha ya estaba cayendo la noche ya que esa era la primera señal de que la diversión ya pronto iba dar inicio cosa que muchos estaban esperando.

11:50

Un apuesto pelinegro estaba entrando al gran casino que se situaba en el centro de la ciudad de konoha el lugar siempre empezaba abrir sus puertas alrededor de las 10 p.m. pero a él le gustaba llegar pasado de las 11 ya que era la hora menos desocupada de su "trabajo" venia vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negro con su chaleco de igual color desabrochado y traía puesta una camiseta color azul marino con zapatos negros de marca,

Como siempre también su peinado alborotado que le daba un aire rebelde, su rostro como siempre nunca muestra ninguna expresión pero cosa que siempre lo hacía más deseable de ahí venia el nombre de _Poker Face_ ya que este siempre mostraba un rostro serio sin expresión alguna bueno daba el caso que no podía ir caminando con una sonrisa risueña y alegre a sabiendas que era uno de los jefes de la mafia más poderosa la "Uchiha" se sentía muy orgulloso de su puesto en este, no había batallado mucho pero tampoco se la habían puesto muy fácil que digamos dio un suspiro al recordar cuantas veces se había ensuciado las manos y las miles pruebas que había hecho mientras pensaba esto se fue directo una de tantas barras que había en el lugar para beber se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos que estaban libres de inmediato pidió uno de los mejores whiskys al momento de dar el primer sorbo escucho una risilla que reconocería en cualquier lado volteo su cabeza disimulada mente para confirmar sus sospechas y ¡bingo!

No era nada más y nada menos que la molesta pero atrevida _Blackjack_ término su trago rápidamente y se fijo en lo que traía puesto esa noche era un vestido rojo que le llegaba a los muslos y que hacía que el vestido se le amoldara a las curvas de su cuerpo y sonrió dispuesto a dirigirse a _ella_.

-sí que me voy a divertir esta noche- se dijo para sí mismo y sonrió malicioso.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Siii- exclamo una feliz y determinada pelirosa sonriendo con triunfo por sus resientes victorias.

-_vamos Sakura solo hay que tratar de pensar cómo vas a sacar 21 con dos cartas y será ¡Blackjack!- _pensó la pelirosa sonriendo orgullosa ya que por nada la llamaban _Blackjack. _

-vaya, vaya a quien me tope hoy-se escucho una fuerte y varonil voz Sakura ala escuchar aquella voz le recorrió un escalofrió en toda la espalda y bufo por lo debajo, en sus planes para esta noche no estaba encontrarse con el Uchiha ya que la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra armaron semejante escándalo y a punto de matarse sino hubiera sido por _Checkmate_ que casi nos echa agua como a los perros, hubiera sido una masacre total Sakura suspiro al recordar ese desastroso día. Pero algo en su interior le decía que a lo mejor hasta podría pasársela bien entonces ella se dispuso a girar con lentitud y a la vez con elegancia esa que siempre desprendía de ella hiso con un ademan a hinata una de sus compañeras y fiel amiga con lo que siempre había contado con ella y esta asentía remplazando a Sakura en su juego ella confiaba en hinata le había enseñado lo suficiente sobre las apuestas que no sería capaz de perder ya que ella pensaba siempre rápido ellos se miraron solo por unos minutos y Sasuke le hiso un ademan con la mano también para que le acompañara y así lo hiso pero se negó a garrarlo del brazo y el Uchiha solo se dispuso a rodar los ojos a continuación hubo un silencio muy largo suspiro bajo sabiendo que la pelirosa

No daría el primer paso así que él empezó.

-que te parece la idea de ir a un lugar donde _nadie_ nos interrumpa- Sakura dudo un poco al escuchar cuando hiso énfasis en nadie pero que otra le quedaba más que aceptar.

-Mmm…está bien-respondió aun dudando Sakura.

Entonces se empezaron a dirigir a la salida del casino para ir a un lugar más tranquilo ya que ahí no encontrarían un lugar más tranquilo y que les diera un poco privacidad a sí que Sasuke y Sakura salieron del casino para pedirle las llaves al palet parkin y se marcharon del lugar.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa pero no se lo demostraría en cambio Sasuke tenía unas dudas que quería que Sakura le aclarara y el mismo se encargaría que se las respondiera

-Sakura… ¿por qué estas metida en este lio?-

Sakura no respondió ella agacho la cabeza asiendo que unos cabellos le taparan los ojos ocultando la melancolía discretamente lo único que hiso fue suspirar para después responderle

-Es algo... que no te diré aquí prefiero decírtelo un lugar mejor- respondió Sakura secamente.

Sasuke solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza

Después de eso los dos guardaron silencio algo que agradeció Sakura ya que a beses le incomodaban ese tipo de preguntas.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke ya estaba por llegar al lugar sonrió de lado

-ya estamos por llegar Sakura te gustara el lugar es algo tranquilo- Sakura le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Sakura se puso a mirar y el lugar estaba sumamente tranquilo pero no reconocía el lugar y eso que casi se sabía toda la ciudad de memoria pero este misterioso lugar no y la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos

-Llegamos al lugar-aviso Sasuke es se bajo y fue abrirle la puerta a Sakura como todo un caballero que era ¿no?

Sakura siguió viendo el lugar detenidamente y si Sasuke le tendió una trampa y se quería aprovechar de ella?! Pensar un eso le ponía los pelos de punta Sasuke abrió la puerta del lugar adentrándose en este y Sakura lo seguía cautelosamente

"_lo que no sabían es que al adentrarse en ese lugar sus vidas cambiarían para siempre y haciendo que el destino de ellos se juntasen para siempre"_

_\(*.*)/*0*0*0*0*_

_Les ha gustado? Perdonen si le faltan algunas cosillas es que este es mi primer fic plis! Déjenme un review_

_Para tener más fuerza para seguir el fic y si no entienden alguna cosa del los juegos de las barajas o de los casino no duden en preguntarme _

_Bye! Hasta la próxima._


End file.
